I can't think of a title, aw well you'll live
by Curvuto
Summary: No title and Can't really explain it that well. You won't have to read profiles for this story


"Trunks get down here" the 5-year-old came running down the stairs

You don't need profiles to read this story.

"Trunks get down here" the 5-year-old came running down the stairs. "I'm ready" He had a grimmy float and swimmies on his arms. "What the..." "He is to keep that stuff on you hear me" Bulma yelled out "Whatever" Grabbed his hand and led him out back and the long walk (well it seem long cuz it was so hot) to the pool. The pool was separated from the backyard by bushes and had a tall iron fence around it with a high latch. He lifted up the latch and went in. The door shut behind them with an errie clang. He led Trunks over to one of the pool chairs and sat him down. "Trunks, I know mommy told you keep all this stuff on but you are taking all this mess off before I teach you anything" "Really why did you tell mommy that you were" "you have to do that to people like mommy" *Bulma used to be so cool, I wonder all the time what happened* Trunks took all the swimmies and float off and Vegeta jerked him up and quickly ran down to the deep end and through him in. Trunks let loose the most blood curdling scream imaginable. "You aren't going to get any staying in one place" He did his best to try to move but couldn't figure out how. "C'mon keep your head up and move," Vegeta said in a resurring tone. He jumped in "Now come this way" "I can't..." Trunks went under. Vegeta pulled him up and then backed off. 

Bulma came running down there. "VEGETA" "What" She looked at him and said "What did he scream about" "The water was to cold" "That much of a scream over cold water" "Your fault" "How is it my fault!" "You baby him too much" "I thought I told you keep that stuff on him" "You realize how hot it is to have all that plastic on him." For a person who a few years ago cared about nothing but world domination, he was doing a pretty good as a father. "Why don't you come join me" "what am I wearing" "You could change" "I have work to do" "Where" "In the house" "For crying outloud Bulma get a maid" "Why" "Cuz a sayien princess doesn't do house work" "I'll think about it" "that two piece would look nice" " I said I would think about the maid not the swimming pool" "Yeah mommy c'mon" said a dogpaddling Trunks. "Yeah mommy" Said a sarcastic Vegeta "Very funny" and continued to walk to the gate. Vegeta put Trunks on the side of the pool and sued his superspeed under the water to come up and surprise her. He came up and grabbed her and dunked her in the pool. "Now that your all wet maybe you change in to that darling hilfiger two piece. The swimsuit he was talking about had a typical bottom (no thong or nothing like that) and a halter top that had the logo as the front. "YOU ARE DEAD" "I"m handsome and you'll be gorgeous in that swimsuit" Bulma red as a tomato as she walked past him and on to the house. 

Trunks was doing pretty good dog paddling. "You did really good for your first lesson" "Yippie" Vegeta picked him up out of the pool. "go get all your stuff" "We leaving" "Yeah, I don't think your mother is coming back here" Trunks laughed. "What so funny" "The way you and mommy pick on each other" "Were not being mean to each other" " I know, don't you do that cuz you love each other" "Yes". They continued on up to the house. "What the" "Why are you doing _that_ " Bulma was at the sink doing dishes. "What" "Housework" "It's needs to be done" "We have a dish washer" "This isn't enough for it" "Well wait till it is" "What is it with you and housework Vegeta" "You aren't supposed to anything like that" "Well there's nobody else here to do this" "Well we're going to fix that" "Why cuz I'm going to have a servant for a wife" And went upstairs to change. When he came back down, we was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a white tank top. He saw Bulma sitting in his chair all curled up. "What are you doing" "I'm not a servant" "Exactly, so stop doing all the stuff that they do" Bulma still laying there, Vegeta said "Bulma did you think that I actually called you that" "Yes" "Listen here Bulma Renée Vanderbuilt, you aren't a servant, cuz there is no way that I would ever marry a servant" "The way you said it" "I didn't mean it like that" "Well where do you think we should get a maid or two" "Well first we'll hire a five star chef" "Vegeta Wolverine Vanderbuilt what are you saying" "There's nothing wrong with your cooking" Which was a flat out lie "You have more important things to do" "Like what" "Like spending time with me and Trunks" "So i'm just supposed to sit around and do nothing" "No" "what am I supposed to do" "There's plenty of things to do" "Like what" "and we need to hire two or three maids" "Yeah this house is pretty big" said Bulma looking around" "It's a castle, it's supposed to be big" Bulma gave him that Don't-get-smart-with-me look. He responded with a don't-tell-me-what-to-do look and went to the computer room. 

The Next Day

*Knock Knock Knock* Bulma is thinking **who could that be** Vegeta said "That must be them" "Them who" Bulma asked. 'The maids I ordered yesterday" "You ordered maids off the Internet" "Yep" "Where" "maids.com" Vegeta opened the door. There were a red haired beauty, a brown haired conservative, a black haired oriental and a flirty blond with d-cups. A sudden gust of wind blows the door shut an inch from Vegeta's nose. Red with embarrassment he opens the door and introduces himself. "I am Vegeta Vanderbuilt and..." Vegeta looks around for his wife. "Bulma?" he says looking around. He turns his attention back to the maids and says "My wife Bulma is around here somewhere" "Aww that's too bad" says the blond. "yeah it is, no wait it isn't..." The blond starts laughing. Vegeta is wearing baggy jeans and a white tank top. "My name is Helga" Helga was wearing a short black leather shirt with a zipper on the side with a black leather zipup shirt boasting her d-cup. "My name is Oruwardudo" said the Oriental. Who was wearing a kimono with her black hair in a bun. 'What does that mean" Vegeta asked. "It means man you're sexy" she said looking right at him. "Ok" Vegeta said turning red. The Brownheaded one was in business attire extended a hand to shake "I'm Miss. Ruttenhower" "Ummm" Vegeta said with a confused look on his face. "What that for" "Shake hands" "Why" Miss Ruttenhower laughed and took her hand back. The redheaded one who was in a pair of jeans and blouse "I'm Miss Hiendenburgen" "Yes, umm" The maids were giving him bedroom eyes Bulma appeared, she was taken aback by the blond'' outfit, but said "Won't you come in" "Thank you" They all walked in past Vegeta just inches from him walking all sexy. "Vegeta" said Bulma "Yes" "C'mon" "oh ok" "Started to walk behind them to the parlor (living room, discussion room) "Won't you sit down" "Thank you" they all said. "What are your names" "Helga" "Miss Ruttenhower" "Miss Hiendenburgen" "Ozuardudo" "Ok" "Helga let's start with you, first of all are you going to be wearing clothing like that everyday" "Do you not approve of my outfit" " I do" Vegeta said. "VEGETA" "what I do" "One more time" "Not really could you really vacuum and dust and do dishes dressed like that" "Is that the sorta work I'll be doing" "Yes, all of you will be doing that sorta of thing along with outdoor upkeep as well, you won't be doing anything that we haven't been doing before you got here" "Ok" said Helga "Oh who here is the chef" "I am" Said Ozuardudo. "yes that's nice how do you say your name again" "You could just call me ozzy that's what everybody calls me" " ok ozzy, what are your specialties" about that time Trunks came running in and stops dead in his tracks starting at the strangers "Who" "Trunks, these are the new house maids" "Ok" Vegeta was staring at the blond. Trunks couldn't figure out what he was staring at. "VEGETA" she said popping him on the head" "WHA" he said rubbing the back of his head. The maids all laughed. "Ozzy, do you have anything planned for dinner" "Do Japanese really eat dog" Trunks yelled "No I'm a 5-star chef I don't do dog, I have a list of a 116 recipes that I can do would you like to see them" "Yes certainly"

The list reads as follows

  1. · [Amazu Shoga(pickled Pink Ginger)][1]
  2. · [Amazu Shuga(pickled Pink Ginger)][2]
  3. · [Awabi Sakami (Sweet Cooked Abalone)][3]
  4. · [Basic Teriyaki Sauce][4]
  5. · [Buta Zen Mai (Pork with Fern Shoots)][5]
  6. · [Buta Zen Mai - Pork with Fern Shoots][6]
  7. · [Carrots in Vinegar][7]
  8. · [Celery Sukiyaki][8]
  9. · [Chicken and Egg Domburi][9]
  10. · [Chicken Teriyaki Dinner][10]
  11. · [Chicken Teriyaki Kabobs][11]
  12. · [Clear Japanese Soup][12]
  13. · [Cucumber Relish][13]
  14. · [Dango Jiru (Dumplings with Miso)][14]
  15. · [Dashi (Basic Soup Stock)][15]
  16. · [Donburi Ni Shiru (Dipping Sauce for Donburi)][16]
  17. · [Donburi Soboro][17]
  18. · [Ebi Kimizushi (Prawn Sushi with Egg Yolk)][18]
  19. · [Eggplant Miso Soup][19]
  20. · [Fresh Ichiban Dashi][20]
  21. · [Fresh Ichiban Dashi][21]
  22. · [Fried Gyoza][22]
  23. · [Goma Jayu-ae (soy Sesame-seed Dressing W/ F][23]
  24. · [Goma Joyu-ae (soy Sesame Seed Dressing With][24]
  25. · [Gomasio(Japanese Spice)][25]
  26. · [Grilled Chicken Teriyaki][26]
  27. · [Grilled Haole-Style Yams with Pineapple Butter][27]
  28. · [Grilled Japanese Eggplant with Garlic-Chili G][28]
  29. · [Grilled Teriyaki Swordfish][29]
  30. · [Gyoza A La Ruth][30]
  31. · [Hijiki Nimono][31]
  32. · [Hiranaka Sukiyaki][32]
  33. · [Horensho Hitashi(spinach W/ Toasted Sesame Seeds)][33]
  34. · [Horenso No Goma-ae][34]
  35. · [Huruku's Salad][35]
  36. · [Ichiban Dashi ( Basic Soup Stock)][36]
  37. · [Inari Sushi(cone Sushi)][37]
  38. · [Isobe Zukuri (Sashimi Wrapped in Laver)][38]
  39. · [Isobe Zukuri(Sashimi Wrapped in Laver)][39]
  40. · [Japanese Cashew Tamari Dressing][40]
  41. · [Japanese Chicken Wings][41]
  42. · [Japanese Egg Custard Soup][42]
  43. · [Japanese Fruit Pie][43]
  44. · [Japanese Fruit Pie][44]
  45. · [Japanese Fruit Pie][45]
  46. · [Japanese Incense (a Dough Incense)][46]
  47. · [Japanese Noodle, Shrimp And Cucumber Salad][47]
  48. · [Japanese Onion Soup][48]
  49. · [Japanese Pickled Cauliflower][49]
  50. · [Japanese Pickled Cauliflower - With Coke][50]
  51. · [Japanese Rosy Pickled Ginger(gari)][51]
  52. · [Japanese Salad][52]
  53. · [Japanese Salad][53]
  54. · [Japanese Udon][54]
  55. · [Jim's Teriyaki Marinade And Bbq Sauce][55]
  56. · [Kamo Sakamushi(Sake Steamed Duck)][56]
  57. · [Karashi Zuke (miso-marinated Asparagus)][57]
  58. · [Katsudon][58]
  59. · [Kinome-ae (bamboo Shoots With Green Soy Dress][59]
  60. · [Konbu No Tsukukani (Pickled Seaweed)][60]
  61. · [Kyuri No Sunome(Japanese Cucumber Salad)][61]
  62. · [Lamb Teriyaki with Mushrooms][62]
  63. · [Marinated Gingered Shrimp][63]
  64. · [Minced Pork Balls on Skewers][64]
  65. · [Mishoshiru No-Mi (Miso Soup Garnishes)][65]
  66. · [Miso Barbecue Beef W/ginger Teriyaki][66]
  67. · [Miso Soup][67]
  68. · [Misty Fried Shrimp (Ebi No Kasumi Age)][68]
  69. · [Monkfish With Ginger Sauce][69]
  70. · [Namasu (daikon And Carrot In Vinegar Dressing][70]
  71. · [Nasu Karashi Sumiso-ae (Eggplant w/ Mustard & Miso Dressing][71]
  72. · [Nasu Karashi Sumiso-Ae (Eggplant/mustard & Miso)][72]
  73. · [Niban Dashi (Vegetable Stock)][73]
  74. · [Nigiri Sushi(finger Sushi)][74]
  75. · [Nori Rolls][75]
  76. · [Nuta-ae (seafood And Spring Onions In Miso Dr][76]
  77. · [Okonomiyaki][77]
  78. · [Party Sushi Rolls][78]
  79. · [Pickled Vegetable Appetizer][79]
  80. · [Quick Turnip Pickles (kabu No Sokuseki-zuke)][80]
  81. · [Raw Fish Salad (Japanese Sashimi)][81]
  82. · [Roasted Potato Surimi Salad][82]
  83. · [Rumaki][83]
  84. · [Salmon Sushi][84]
  85. · [Sambai-Zu (Rice-Vinegar and Soy Dipping Sauc][85]
  86. · [Sashimi (sliced Raw Fish)][86]
  87. · [Sesame Sauce][87]
  88. · [Shibu Kawa-ni (chestnuts Cooked In Green Tea)][88]
  89. · [Shichimi Togarashi(Japanese Spice)][89]
  90. · [Shira-Ae (Tofu & Sesame-Seed Dressing W/ Vege2][90]
  91. · [Shira-ae (tofu Sesame Seed Dressing With Ve][91]
  92. · [Some Oroshi (White-Radish and Red-Pepper Garn][92]
  93. · [Squid Teriyaki][93]
  94. · [Sukiyaki][94]
  95. · [Sukiyaki][95]
  96. · [Sunomomo Dressing For Japanese Pickles][96]
  97. · [Sushi Etc. Fish And Parasites][97]
  98. · [Sweet Potato Tempura][98]
  99. · [Sweet Rice Dumplings][99]
  100. · [Tataki][100]
  101. · [Tempura][101]
  102. · [Tempura][102]
  103. · [Tempura Onion Rings][103]
  104. · [Teriyaki Barbecued Turkey Thighs][104]
  105. · [Teriyaki Chicken][105]
  106. · [Teriyaki Honey Chicken][106]
  107. · [Teriyaki Steak][107]
  108. · [Teriyaki Turf and Surf Kabobs][108]
  109. · [Tofu To Niku Donburi][109]
  110. · [Toriwasa(chicken & Parsely With Horesradish Sauce)][110]
  111. · [Tosa Joyu (Soy-Based Dipping Sauce for Sashim][111]
  112. · [Tuna Tartare-stuffed Cucumbers][112]
  113. · [Vegetable Sushi Roll][113]
  114. · [Yakisoba][114]
  115. · [Yatsobi][115]
  116. · [Zoni(rice Cake Soup)*** (xpst31a)][116]

"DAMN you can cook all that!" Vegeta said shocked "Yes I can" "Well Bulma we won't need to go out with her here" "No We won't, If you would like to get your luggage and get settled" "Oh yes" "Vegeta why don't you go help them" She say with a coy smile staring straight at him. "Oh ok" Vegeta and the maids preceded out the parlor door and to the front entrance. Once they were outside Miss Heidenburgen said "Your wife doesn't like us very much does she" "I'm sure she does just weren't what we were expecting" "Really, what were you expecting" Said Helga. "you the kind of maids you see on TV, they're plumb middle aged little old ladies" all the ladies laughed. "we weren't what you were expecting" said "I can see why she's jealous" said ozzy "Come again" Vegeta said while grabbing two armloads of luggage. "well 4 20 year old women around the house and only one of you" Vegeta carried on like he didn't hear it. "He certainly is bashful" said Ozzy. 

A While later in Bulma's Lab

"Hey Bulma" Vegeta said looking around. No answer. Then he saw her at a table working on some contraption. "Bulma" She wasn't speaking to him. "Why are you mad at me" "Why do you think I'm furious at you" 'Furious?" "yeah, I didn't like you acted around those maids" "I'm umm I'm sorry, but umm" "She got up her table yelling very loudly "Maybe I should walk around wearing slutty clothes like that Huh" "No I don't think you should do that I like you just the way you are" "LIKE ME!" "Love you" He HATED fussing with her. He had fussed a fought with every person on Vegeta-sej and then some every day, he was sick of it. "Just go away, just just leave NOW". He didn't say anything he just slumped over and dragged his feet walking out. Helga and Ruttenhower were at the base of the stairs and he didn't wanna go near them right now, but it was to late, they spotted him. "Mr. Vanderbuilt what do we do" Ruttenhower said "Nothing today, you start tomorrow" "You look like somebody died, what happened" "Nothing" "Our luggage is by the door but where are our rooms" "Can you just wait in the parlor or the TV room till Bulma comes down from her lab" "Ok" "I guess that's her lab up there" Helga said to Ruttenhower" "He looked so sad, I wonder what she said to him" He was still in earshot and heard them and just walked faster and walked right into Heidenburgen "I'm sorry" She said "It's ok" and walked on to the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you were in here" Ozzy said smiling "You can come in here it's your kitchen" "No that's ok" backed out and left. Ozzy was thinking **wonder what that was about**. He went outside to the huge cobblestone patio. The walls were same as the house, big bricks with little lights on the sides. There were black metal tables and chairs all down both sides of it, it was more of a courtyard than a patio. The tables had clean white thick umbrellas over them. Vegeta sat at a table kinda far down. Ozzy came out to tell him that dinner was ready but Vegeta stopped her before she could begin telling her to go find Bulma, that's all he would say. She tried to ask where she was "I haven't told anything about this house I don't know where anything is" "ASK BULMA" he said getting up and walking away. Ozzy came back in the house steamed. "Mrs. Vanderbuilt must have told him to direct us to her because all he would say to me is ask Bulma" "I didn't tell him that" "Well what did you say, i'm sorry that's none of my business it just came out, but he's not as nice to us as he was when we first got here" "I hope not" "Listen Mrs. Vanderbuilt if you have a problem with us we need to discuss it" Helga said "YOUR DAMN STRAIGHT I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOU" "Me" "YES YOU, YOU WALK AROUND AND FLIRT WITH MY HUSBAND" Bulma was near the breaking point holding back tears. "I'm sorry Mrs. Vanderbuilt..." "Call me Bulma" "Yes mam Bulma" Helga was a thin biker looking woman, muscular and Bulma wasn't all that confident around her. " I do have a problem with your present outfit, my husband won't stop staring at you" "I'm sorry I'll change" "Thank you" Mrs. Ruttenhower went over to Bulma and was talking silently to her "Were you and your husband having problems before we came here" "No" "Would like all of us to just stay away from him" "yes, just ignore him, unless he tells something to do, depending what it is, then ok, but other than that" "Yes mam" "Tell ozzy I don't feel like eating tonight" "Yes mam" 'Bulma went up a stair case to her room" But before she did she turned and said "Miss Ruttenhower" "Call me sally" "Will you do me a favor this once" "Certainly any time" "Not particularly, just tell Vegeta to come up after dinner" "yes mam"

Dinner Time

"Chicken Teriyaki and Dango Tiro with Brandy" Said Ozzy "Wow that's sounds good" "Can have mine on the patio" "Sure Mr. Vanderbuilt" Ruttenhower took the plates and drink out there. "Here you go" "Thank you" "Mrs. Vanderbuilt said for you to come up after you finish your dinner" "I'd rather not" A small sigh came from sally. "Would you like me to tell her that" "Can" "ok" "umm where's her room" "After my dinner I'll you all the tour ok" "Ok" 

After Dinner

"The food was very good Ozzy" Vegeta said "Thank you very much Mr. Vanderbuilt" "Well now let's get this tour on, it's going to take awhile, we'll tour the outside tomorrow" "We'll start from the patio" The patio entrance was this massive brick arch, wide and tall with two equally massive log doors with huge hinges that extended the entire door. ( Author's Note : I tried drawing the layout before I described it so it would be easier, if you would like a drawing I have it and I can post it) (Vegeta speaking) "This being a castle it is naturally cool so we keep this doors open in the warm weather. We go straight into the main floor, this is where everything begins (this being a castle you can imagine how big it is) on the left is the front door and up ahead is a stair case ( a very big wide massive wooden staircase) On the left is the Gravity Chamber and beside this is the Computer Room One. Ahead is Indoor Pool One (turning around) Storage Room One and then beside it is my weight room. (Going down the stairs and then turning left) This wing is Bulma's Wing and where our bedroom is. On the left is our bedroom and now Miss Ruttenhower you can go tell Bulma that I'd rather not see her" "Ok" (Knocks on door and hears come in) (Goes in) "Bulma" "Yes" "I told Mr. Vanderbuilt what you said and he said he'd rather not" "why" he didn't say why" "is he out there" "yes He's giving us the tour" (Bulma opens the door) "Vegeta why don't you wanna come in here" "I don't wanna get fussed at anymore" "I'm not going to fuss" (grabs his hand and drags him in there) "He'll be right back" (inside the room) "What is it" He demanded more that asked "I'm sorry about my behavior" "ok" "I didn't mean to act like that, I was acting like you would be unfaithful and I really don't know where that came from" "It's ok" "And another thing" Bulma said with her hands on her hips "Next time I argue with you you'd better argue back" "I don't wanna argue" "What do you want to do then" Vegeta went over there and put his hand on her face and kissed her. 

magus55_600 – An Online Friend

dbznge_2015 – An Online Friend

Omaha – My Twin Sis

Alex – My Bro

Creek – A Guy friend of mine

These people helped me write this story. Creek and dbznge-2015 didn't help as much as magus55-600 and Omaha did. Alex just said X-Rated commements every once and a while.

   [1]: recipe11.rec
   [2]: recipe12.rec
   [3]: awabi-sakami1.html
   [4]: basic-teriyaki-sauce1.html
   [5]: buta-zen-mai1.html
   [6]: buta-zen-mai2.html
   [7]: carrots-vinegar1.html
   [8]: celery-sukiyaki1.html
   [9]: chicken-egg-domburi1.html
   [10]: chicken-teriyaki-dinner1.html
   [11]: chicken-teriyaki-kabobs1.html
   [12]: clear-soup1.html
   [13]: cucumber-relish1.html
   [14]: dango-jiru1.html
   [15]: dashi1.html
   [16]: donburi-ni-shiru1.html
   [17]: donburi-soboro2.html
   [18]: ebi-kimizushi1.html
   [19]: eggplant-miso-soup1.html
   [20]: recipe24.rec
   [21]: recipe27.rec
   [22]: fried-gyoza1.html
   [23]: recipe5.rec
   [24]: recipe2.rec
   [25]: recipe29.rec
   [26]: grilled-chicken-teriyaki1.html
   [27]: haole-yams1.html
   [28]: grilled-eggplant-garlic1.html
   [29]: grilled-teriyaki-swordfish1.html
   [30]: gyoza1.rec
   [31]: hijiki-nimono1.html
   [32]: hiranaka-sukiyaki1.html
   [33]: horensho-hitashi1.rec
   [34]: horenso-no-goma-ae1.rec
   [35]: recipe28.rec
   [36]: ichiban-dashi1.html
   [37]: recipe10.rec
   [38]: isobe-zukuri1.html
   [39]: recipe3.rec
   [40]: recipe14.rec
   [41]: chicken-wings1.html
   [42]: egg-custard-soup1.html
   [43]: fruit-pie1.html
   [44]: fruit-pie2.html
   [45]: fruit-pie3.html
   [46]: incense1.html
   [47]: shrimp-cucumber-salad1.rec
   [48]: onion-soup1.html
   [49]: pickled-cauliflower2.html
   [50]: pickled-cauliflower4.html
   [51]: recipe19.rec
   [52]: recipe4.rec
   [53]: salad1.html
   [54]: udon1.html
   [55]: teriyaki1.html
   [56]: recipe20.rec
   [57]: karashi-zuke1.rec
   [58]: katsudon2.html
   [59]: recipe7.rec
   [60]: konbu-no-tsukukani1.html
   [61]: kyuri-no-sunome1.rec
   [62]: lamb-teriyaki-mushrooms1.html
   [63]: marinated-ginger-shrimp1.html
   [64]: minced-pork-balls-on-skewers1.html
   [65]: mishoshiru-no-mi1.html
   [66]: miso-barbecue-beef-wginger-teriyaki1.html
   [67]: miso-soup1.html
   [68]: misty-fried-shrimp01.html
   [69]: monkfish-ginger-sauce1.rec
   [70]: recipe8.rec
   [71]: nasu-karashi-sumiso-ae1.html
   [72]: nasu-karashi-sumiso1.html
   [73]: niban-dashi1.html
   [74]: recipe16.rec
   [75]: nori-rolls1.html
   [76]: recipe6.rec
   [77]: recipe18.rec
   [78]: party-sushi-rolls2.html
   [79]: pickled-vegetable-appetizer1.html
   [80]: recipe23.rec
   [81]: raw-fish-salad1.html
   [82]: roasted-potato-surimi-salad1.html
   [83]: rumaki1.html
   [84]: salmon-sushi1.html
   [85]: sambai-zu1.html
   [86]: sashimi1.rec
   [87]: sesame-sauce1.html
   [88]: shibu-kawa-ni1.rec
   [89]: recipe30.rec
   [90]: recipe26.rec
   [91]: recipe1.rec
   [92]: some-oroshi1.html
   [93]: squid-teriyaki1.rec
   [94]: sukiyaki1.html
   [95]: sukiyaki1.rec
   [96]: recipe15.rec
   [97]: recipe13.rec
   [98]: sweet-potato-tempura01.html
   [99]: sweet-rice-dumplings1.html
   [100]: tataki1.html
   [101]: tempura01.html
   [102]: tempura1.html
   [103]: tempura-onion-rings1.html
   [104]: teriyaki-bbq-turkey1.html
   [105]: teriyaki-chicken1.html
   [106]: teriyaki-honey-chicken1.html
   [107]: teriyaki-steak1.html
   [108]: teriyaki-turf-surf-kabobs1.html
   [109]: recipe21.rec
   [110]: recipe17.rec
   [111]: tosa-joyu1.html
   [112]: tuna-cucumbers1.html
   [113]: vegetable-sushi-roll1.html
   [114]: recipe9.rec
   [115]: recipe25.rec
   [116]: recipe22.rec



End file.
